A Nodd To Dead Poets
by EccentricElf23
Summary: As the Perry's car pulls away, Todd knows in his heart there's something wrong. What will happen when he arrives at their house? Can he save Neil, the one he loves? OBVIOUS ToddxNeil Oneshot
1. Chapter 1

Adding my own to the amazing DPS fics out there!

Obvious NeilxTodd (Yay Nodd!) in Todd's POV after _Midsummer_

GO READ A_GIRL_NAMED_BILLY's stories!!! Now. =D

As soon as I saw Neil's face in the retreating car, I knew something was wrong. We both figured his father wouldn't be happy, but he looked perfectly murderous. "Mr. Anderson, are you coming?" "No thanks Mr. Keating, I think I'll walk." When he gave me that stare, the one that made it seem like he could see straight through me, I stuttered. "I-it's just that Neil's performance gave me so much…energy. I couldn't possibly stay still." He nodded and left me to myself. I shuddered, unbelieving that I had lied to a teacher, and that he had actually accepted it!

In a way, though, what I had said was true. His entire performance had energized me in a way I never thought possible. His movements, words, expressions- everything gave me a thrill. I realized that, being his roommate, I knew Neil better than anyone else. I...cared for him deeper than anyone else. "Did I actually just think that?" I murmured. "Well I guess it's good to finally acknowledge it." I laughed to myself. "I think I've known it for a while. I've just been afraid to say it." I knew also that anything I said would be overheard and spread around like wildfire. Better to keep it to myself until the last possible moment.

And judging by Neil's expression, that moment may not be far off.

I mean, his father looked like he was going to send him packing to the army any second!

I picked up my pace, wanting the chance to stop him if I could. The whole way, I kept imagining horrible things. I tried my best to push them away but they kept coming, mocking me for being so weak. My pace got faster and faster until I was running. Two blocks to go, then one, then four streets, and finally Poplar Ave. loomed in sight.

Even if I had never been there before, the Perry residence would have been easy to find. It was the only house with all the lights on, the only house with raised voices seeping through the cracks. They echoed on the snowbanks and reached my ears. "That's ten more years. Father, that's a lifetime!" I grinned breathlessly. _Neil. He's still here. He's trying to stay at Welton. Stay with…me._ "No! Don't think like that! He doesn't care about you that way. He just…" I stopped short, my eyes wide. The voices had stopped while I was lost in thought. _Not good. Definitely not good!_ I ran up the steps to the house but fell in the snow again and again. "Crap! Come ON Todd! Get up, keep going. Gotta find Neil, gotta make sure he's okay." I finally made it to the front door and was about to knock when I stopped short. It probably wasn't the best idea to wake up his parents and tell them I thought Neil was in danger.

I ran to the back, flinging the gate wide and hoping it didn't make a noise. It didn't. I stationed myself under the window and cupped my hands together. "Neil!" I called in a stage whisper. "Neil!! Come on buddy. If you can hear me...Neil!" I lowered my head, just talking to myself. Please, just open the window. Please, I gotta see if you're alright."

Crunch. I flung my head up at the sound of the window opening. _Neil!! Oh thank God he's okay. But what is he doing?_ He stared straight ahead, not seeming to notice me. Wh-what? Why was he wearing that holly crown? As he took it off his head, I began to see. "NEIL!!" I yelled with all my might, not caring who heard me. "NEIL PERRY!!" I waved my arms around and finally got his attention. He frowned, confusion lining his face. Then it slid off and he looked as though he was going to cry. "Neil! Hey! What are you doing??" His voice was cracked with despair and sadness. "It's over, Todd. My father's sending me to Brighton. I won't last a day in there! I can't live under his rule anymore. When I try to rebel he just shuts me up. Like I'm a child, Todd! A damn brainless child. He can't even admit that I was good up there! He…Todd, he hates me. Don't say that, I know he does. I can see it. I'm through- I've got no more options." "Neil! Please don't talk like that. You do have options!!" "Like what?" His voice was flat, emotionless. I knew the time was right- I couldn't wait any longer. "Come down here, and I'll tell you." "What? No, Todd. I don't have time for…" "Neil! Come down here. Don't do anything stupid. I'll give you a reason if you'll just come down. Please?" "Alright. I'm coming. But I doubt anything you can say will change my mind."

I raced back to the door just in time to see it opened. He stood there in the doorway, and even though he was slouched and obviously depressed, he still seemed like a Greek god. A living statue, sent to torment and bless. "Todd?" "Hmm? Oh, sorry." "I said, what is it? What reason could you possibly have for me to stay?"

I took a deep breath, knowing there wasn't time to think. But what if he didn't like me? What if I couldn't save him? _Come on Todd! Just say it! But what if…_ The battle raged inside me until I could no longer bear it. "I love you, Neil! I…I've loved you since the first Dead Poet's meeting, maybe before that, I don't know. I just, do. I'm sorry if that isn't enough, or if I repulse you. I just wanted you to know before you…" I trailed off, unable to hide the sobs in my voice a moment longer. Sinking to my knees, I hid my sorrow from him whom I loved.

I knelt there for a few moments before I felt something soft and clammy wrap around me. I looked up to see Neil's face buried in my shoulder, his arms around me. My limbs came to life and I threw mine around him. We stayed there for countless seconds, just sobbing. He was the first to break the silence. "Oh, Todd. I'm so sorry. I just…it felt like the only thing I could do. I had spent a perfect last day doing what I loved, and I thought it was enough. I thought maybe, it was time. But I see now that I have so much more to live for." I pulled away, staring into his eyes questioningly. "I have you, Todd. I love you. Ever since the day we met, I have longed for you. And now that I have you, I feel…complete. I can't even compare it to acting. Love is the greatest feeling I have ever known. And if it means I need to suffer through every kind of torment, I would gladly do it in return for your affection." He rested his head back on my shoulder and I let him sink into my chest. I wrapped my arms around him tighter and we rocked back and forth. "Neil, do you really mean that?" He was sobbing so hard he could only manage a small nod. "God, Neil I'm so glad. I thought that I would never see you again. Never be able to tell you how much you mean to me." He lifted his head once more and we smiled to each other.

He shivered and I was brought back to reality. "Oh no! Here, Neil." I threw off my coat and placed it around his bare shoulders. Now it was his turn. He crawled in the snow until I was in front of him and whispered in my ear. "Lean back." "Huh?" "Just trust me, Todd." I did so and was met with the warmest embrace I had experienced. Better than my mom's soft one, better than my dad's tight bear one. Which reminded me. "Neil, what are we going to do about your dad?" He smiled and murmured, "Who knows? Let's just enjoy this moment while we have it."

And so the two of us fell asleep in each other's arms, just lying together in the snow.


	2. AN

A/N: (Putting this up here so dear Billy can review again. Love ya!)

This was all based on a dream I had the night after watching DPS for the first time. Actually not based…exactly like my dream. xD

Please remember this was written late at night so if something doesn't seem plausible (such as falling asleep in the snow, lolz) please just go with it.

Todd may not be completely IC, but I tried. :D

And for the record I hate the ending (sleeping part). I was just trying to get it done.

But I'm proud of it and I think this is the way it should have ended!!!!!!


End file.
